


Objet Spécial

by HaruCarnage



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Ophélia fait appel à Tressa, Cyrus et Thérion pour analyser un objet. ce dernier sera le point de départ d'une nouvelle aventure sous le signe de la romance.





	Objet Spécial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Ce texte est parti d'un délire avec une amie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et plaidera la cause du femslash.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que la liberté de faire ce qu'on veut. Ce n'était pas Tressa qui pouvait dire le contraire. Voyager avec des gens lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. Que la valeur d'une chose pouvait être différente d'une personne à l'autre. Un simple journal trouvé sur le navire de Léon Bastralle. Une chose qui pour lui semblait n'avoir pas de valeur était devenu son trésor. Et elle avait fini par le céder à cette jeune fille qui avait grand besoin de ce départ. La jeune demoiselle remettait son chapeau sur ses cheveux bruns. Elle allait revoir Olivia. La prêtresse avait besoin d'elle pour expertiser un objet. Elle supposait que Thérion et Cyrus serait là, eux aussi. Si eux ne savaient pas définir l'objet, c'était qu'il avait un souci. Donc, elle serait des plus utiles pour voir le potentiel caché de la trouvaille de la jeune femme au service des divinités. 

C'est d'un pas sûr qu'elle quittait à nouveau son village. Elle devait bien ça à ses compagnons de voyage, les revoir. Elle aurait bien fait un détour pour saluer Olbéric, mais par rapport à sa destination. Tressa lâchait un soupir alors qu'elle évitait de justesse l'attaque d'un monstre. Alors qu'elle lançait son souffle mercantile. Une attaque de l'élément du vent. Elle sourit en voyant de loin les paysages devenir de plus en plus frais. Tressa mit autour de son cou une petite écharpe jaune pâle. Hors de question qu'elle attrape un rhume. Thérion en profiterait pour se moquer d'elle. Comme d'habitude. Elle était la plus jeune de leur groupe, mais pas stupide. Contrairement à cet Ali qui n'osait pas revoir son père. Elle lui avait dit par courrier que pour finir, elle le pousserait grâce à ses sorts de vents. L'autre marchand n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que lui envoyer un piment en retour. Comme si c'était drôle. Elle grognait, alors que le froid venait lui mordre les joues. 

La jeune marchande arrivait au village enneigée de la jeune prêtresse. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, c'était toujours un bel endroit. Elle regrettait d'avoir aucun talent pour la peinture. Car cet endroit était tout simplement magnifique. Elle n'avait pas de journal non plus. Elle devait se contenter de garder en mémoire cette image. Un peu déçue, elle se dirigeait rapidement vers l'église. Elle évitait quelques enfants qui jouaient dans la poudreuse. Ce qu'elle vit en premier, c'était que Cyrus parlait avec enthousiasme à Olivia. Et Thérion se contentait de les écouter avec un regard blasé. Elle se devait d'intervenir. C'était son devoir en tant qu'amie d'Ophélia. Elle courait et s'imposait entre l'érudit et la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds.

« Cyrus, c'est passionnant ce que tu dis, mais tu as la fâcheuse tendance à digresser.... »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns se grattait le menton songeur. Tressa savait que ça lui prendrait du temps de se remettre les idées en place. Assez pour demander à Thérion ce qu'il avait retiré comme information. Elle s'approchait de l'ancien voleur, sa bouche cachée par son poncho violet. Elle sourit en voyant ce dernier concentré sur un petit objet. Les sourcils froncés, aucun mot sortait de sa bouche. Il était rare qu'il parle comme le faisait Cyrus. Pourtant, avec le bon sujet de discussion, l'ancien pilleur était plutôt bavard, donnant même des conseils en s'appuyant sur sa vie de détrousseur de poches. 

« Tout ce qui brille n'est pas or. Je ne peux pas me référer à son apparence plus qu'éblouissante. Je pense qu'il ferait un joli collier. Mais il faudrait savoir quel effet, il pourrait avoir. Ou ce qu'il pourrait valoir. .   
-Tu n'as pas tord Thérion, je pense que cet objet a un potentiel. Je peux le sentir.  
-Si tu le dis. C'est toi la marchande, pas moi. Je suis qu'un mercenaire... »

La jeune fille rit un peu avant de retrouver son compagnon de route aussi silencieux que habituellement. Thérion ne changerait pas sur ce point. Cyrus était sorti de sa réflexion, il souriait, pourquoi, la jeune fille l'ignorait. Il devait être sûrement une histoire de pari. Les deux hommes s'amusaient à faire ce genre de choses. Pariant généralement sur qui payerait la prochaine soirée dans un bar. Et vu le sourire de l'érudit, c'était l'ancien voleur qui s'y collerait. 

« Donc on doit découvrir ce que cet objet est, je vais fouiller quelques livres. Thérion tu pourrait m'aider ?  
-Je n'aime pas trop lire, tu sais ?  
-Je te promets que tu ne liras pas trop et un kilo de pommes.  
-D'accord. »

Tressa était choqué de voir Thérion plié aussi vite. Son travail de mercenaire devait l'avoir quelque peu changé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bien ou non. Tant que son ami voleur était heureux, qu'il vole ou non n'avait pas d'importance. Même si elle n'aimait pas qu'il le fasse à des marchands comme elle. 

 

La jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bruns remit correctement son chapeau sur sa tête. La jeune prêtresse, in quiète s'était éloigné de l'objet. Comme si le toucher allait lui attirer des ennuis. C'est dans ce genre de moment que malgré tout, elle avait envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras et de la protéger, sans tenir compte que c'était elle la plus jeune, donc la personne la plus à même à être protégé et non l'inverse. La négociatrice avec un flair exceptionnel savait pertinemment que quelque chose en elle avait changé. Elle ne savait pas quoi encore. Mais elle le sentait. Elle se sentait plus liée à Olivia qu'à H'annit ou Cyrus. Si elle avait du respect pour Léon, les émotions qu'elle ressentait en présence de la demoiselle était différente. Pas comme celle qu'elle avait Ali ou Thérion. Qu'elle considérait un peu comme des rivaux. Plus le premier que le second. Mais il fallait rendre à Thérion ce qui lui appartenait. Il avait aussi le don de dénicher de bon objet à revendre. 

« Phili ? »

Aucune réponse de la part de la prêtresse. Elle aussi devait être plongée dans ses pensées. C'était la journée du silence. Elle racla bruyamment sa gorge pour se faire remarquer de ses trois amis. 

« Tressa, tu es malade ? On peut envoyer un message à Alfyn pour qu'il vienne te soigner...  
-Phili, je n'ai rien. Je voulais juste attirer votre attention. Vu que vous ne parliez plus...  
-D'accord. Mais on ne réfléchit pas souvent à voix haute. Même Cyrus ne le fait pas.  
-Et Heureusement ! »

On voyant la moue enfantine de l'érudit, Tessa rit un peu avant de lui tapoter l'épaule avec un grand sourire.

« On t'aime quand même. Professeur Albright.   
-J'espère bien. On ne devrait pas traîner à trouver de quoi il en retourne. L'aide de Thérion sera des plus précieuses. Il a une sorte d'instinct, lui aussi. Il me sera des plus utiles.   
-Et pas le mien ?  
-Je compte sur toi pour prendre Soin de l'objet et d'Ophelia. Pour les deux, tu me sembles tout indiquée. Même si j'ignore pourquoi je pense ceci.... »

Tressa pouffait, décidément Cyrus avait du mal avec les interactions sociale. Il vivait plus sur la théorie que la pratique. Ce qui n'était pas évident pour lui de voir les sentiments humains. Y compris ceux de ces élèves féminines qui le regardait souvent avec bien plus d'intérêt qu'il pensait. Mais qu'importe, ces anciennes élèves n'avaient aucune chance de lui faire comprendre ça. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider. Mais comment ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et ce constat la fit soupirer. Elle devait juste voir comment il se comporterait avec eux quatre durant la résolution de ce mystère. 

La journée n'était pas si longue qu'elle avait cru, Tressa ne s'était pas ennuyer une seconde en suivant Ophelia dans son quotidien. Elle pouvait voir le quotidien normal de son amie. Elle parlait à quelques personnes qui avait demandé conseil à son amie. Ravie de pouvoir les guider à sa manière, Tressa s'autorisait à jouer le rôle de l'inspiration. Son jeune âge aidait les moins âgés à lui confier sans honte les divers secrets. Elle avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait Ophélia. La prêtresse l'en remerciait. 

 

Vint rapidement le soir, où la jeune femme entrait dans le bar. Sa présence fit siffler quelques ivrognes. Ce qui obligeait la marchande à fusiller du regard les hommes plus qu'imbiber d'alcool. Même Olbéric et Alfyn n'avait jamais osé sifflé l'un d'entre elle. Pourtant, Primerose et la prêtresse étaient les femmes les plus belles qu'elle avait rencontrées. Thérion et Cyrus étaient dans le fond de la salle, penché chacun au-dessus d'un livre. À côté de celui-ci une boisson alcoolisée sûrement. C'est l'érudit qui les remarquait le premier.

« Oh vous voilà gentes demoiselles. »

Les paroles trop polies de cet homme sage firent rougir Ophélia, ce qui n'échappait pas à Tressa qui se mit devant le professeur. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était le garçon le moins doué socialement, elle s'en méfiait un peu...

« Alors on trouve quelque chose professeur Albright ?  
-Justement, on a trouvé des indices sur de quoi il s'agissait. Enfin surtout Thérion... »

L'ancien voleur daignait lever les yeux. Il sourit brièvement avant de refermer le livre. 

« Il a eu la chance de m'avoir. Donc il s'agit d'une graine ancienne, disparue depuis quelques siècles. Ce qui explique sa dureté. Elle était surtout utilisée pour porter chance.   
-D'après la légende en trouver indique beaucoup de chance. La dernière personne la possédant s'est marié avec une princesse qu'il aimait d'un amour sans retour. Porter cette graine semblait avoir changé son destin. C'est étrange tout de même. De tels sentiments ne se commandent pas, et puis ça serait compliqué... »

Tressa voyant l'érudit s'emporter racla à nouveau sa gorge. Ce qui eu pour effet d’interrompre le futur monologue de cet homme passionné par l'histoire et les légendes. En le voyant rougir, elle pouffa légèrement. Hilarité suivie de près par le reste de ses amis. Même du principal concerné. Le rire communicatif du groupe apportait un peu de gaîté à l'endroit. Même le patron avait esquissé un sourire. 

La marchande était heureuse de les voir de bonne humeur. La découverte de la particularité de cette graine brillante allait sûrement séparer leur groupe. Cette idée lui faisait un peu mal. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à s'avouer ça. Elle préférait sourire et s'amuser avec ses amis que penser à leurs futures séparations. 

« D'ailleurs, je me demandai si ça te dérangeait si je reste un peu pour voir les effets de cette chose en vrai.  
-Bien entendu, tu es le bienvenu à l'église Cyrus.   
-Je vais éviter, mes récentes recherches font de moi un homme peu enclin à dormir dans ce genre de lieu saint...  
-D'accord...  
-Mais tu peux venir malgré ça, tu le sais.  
-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Tressa se tournait vers Thérion, l'ancien voleur soupirait. 

« Je reste bien entendu, il est capable de se perdre en chemin.  
-Ne raconte pas de bêtises Thérion, ce n'est pas ma faute si ce temple était intriguant.  
-Et farouchement gardé par un monstre qui fait deux fois la taille de l'académie où tu enseignes.   
-Mais...  
-Vous comprendrez que je reste pour retenir cet homme.  
-Je sais me débrouiller seul. »

Thérion haussait les épaules. Lui et l'érudit formaient un drôle de duo. Elle ne savait pas ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre. Sûrement des choses qui la dépassaient. Mais qu'ils restent lui plaisait. Elle pourrait rire encore des frasque de Cyrus et de Thérion. Olivia de son côté montrerait une part d'elle que peu de gens voyait. Celle d'une jeune femme comme tant d'autres. Non celle qui portait le poids des croyances du peuple. Transmettant la voix des dieux. La jeune marchande rit un peu avant de serrer contre elle les deux hommes.

« Vous formez un sacré duo les gars.   
-Si tu le dis Tressa. »

Les mots un peu froids de Thérion redoublaient son hilarité. Tressa se promit de garder en mémoire les mots affables de l'ancien voleur. Il avait vécu tellement de choses et était pas si vieux qu'elle s'étonnait qu'à moitié de ses cheveux argentés. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec ce garçon. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui qu'être présente pour l'écouter si ce dernier daignait lui dire ce qui se passait en lui ou une partie de son passé. 

La soirée se déroulait ainsi, entre rires, discussions et petites taquinerie. Si bien qu'arrivait vite la nuit. Thérion et Cyrus sortirent pour aller à l'auberge. Tressa, de son côté, hésitait. Les suivre ou accepter l'hospitalité d'Ophelia. Elle pourrait peut-être revoir Nina. La sœur adoptive de la prêtresse serait sûrement surprise de la revoir. Mais la jeune marchande savait qu'elle portait encore sur ces épaules le décès de son père. 

« Phili ?  
-Qu'est qu'il y a Tressa ?  
-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée. Je ne voudrais pas voler des instants privilégiés avec ta sœur...  
-Nina comprendra. Elle pourra te parler. On pourra discuter toutes les deux. Elle sera contente. Je t'assure que ça va être chouette. »

Tressa finit par accepter l'invitation de la demoiselle. Puis même si réveiller Thérion était amusant. Cyrus gâcherait la plaisanterie en s'y mêlant. Elle marcha quelques instants, impressionnée par l'église immense où elle allait dormir. Elle suivait de près Ophélia qui lui souriait. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns entrait dans le bâtiment chaleureux. Elle n'était pas surprise de voir les flammes d'un bleu clair briller d'un éclat presque aveuglant. Elle plissait les yeux, incapable de les fixer plus longtemps, elle détournait le regard. 

« Elle brille grâce à notre voyage.  
-Je m'en doute, ça ne te manque pas ? De partir à l'aventure pour aider les gens ?  
-Parfois, mais je me rassure en vous voyant venir ici. Ça me fait plaisir.   
-Les autres sont venus ?  
-Oui.  
-Même Primerose ?  
-Oui, elle s'en voulait un peu, parce qu'elle a tué l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Mais elle essaye de se reconstruire dans sa ville natale.   
-Elle t'a raconté tout ça ?   
-Bien entendu, ça fait partie de mon devoir. Écouter les gens pour les soulager du poids qu'il leur pèse.  
-Phili, tu es trop gentille. »

Ophélia lui sourit, bientôt, elle furent accompagnées par Nina. La sœur d'Ophélia toute contente de rencontrer une nouvelle personne, lui souriait et lui posait des questions. Beaucoup de questions. 

« Tu viens d'où ? C'est quoi ton métier ? Pourquoi tu étais avec Ophélia ? As-tu des frères et des sœurs ? »

Agacée, Tressa poussait un soupir. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille avant d'y répondre. Elle se tournait vers la jeune femme. Avec son sourire de marchande. Elle exposait les faits. Comme si elle vendait quelque chose.

« Je viens d'un village près de la mer. Les bateaux s'y accostent souvent. Je suis marchande de ce petit village. Je souhaite prendre la suite de mes parents. Je suis avec Ophélia, car j'ai eu envie de voyager pour apprendre. Apprendre mieux mon travail et à mieux me connaître. Suivre les traces de cet aventurier qui semblait avoir vécu un tas de choses. J'ai croisé non seulement ta sœur, mais d'autres personnes. Des personnes formidables et pleines d'histoires. Parfait pour apprendre des choses. Je suis fille unique, ce qui n'exclut pas que je ressens un attachement fort pour certaines personne que j'ai croisé comme Léon, Ali ou Ophélia. Satisfaite madame ? »

Tressa appuyait sa question d'un petit clin d’œil qui fit rire la prêtresse. La jeune fille entendant aucune question se retirait un peu plus loin. Ophélia la suivant fini par la rattraper pour lui ouvrir une petite porte en bois. Elle vit qu'il y avait quatre lits. Tous semblaient confortables. Elle s'installa sur l'un d'entre eux en souriant. 

« Ta sœur est curieuse.  
-Oui, ça fait plaisir de la revoir si enjouée. J'espère que cette graine nous portera chance. Mais ne fera rien de mal.   
-Au cas où ça tourne mal, les garçons seront là.   
-Oui, dormons, bonne nuit Tressa.  
-Bonne nuit Phili. »

Les filles se levèrent le lendemain au son des oiseaux qui sifflaient. Tressa s'étira longuement, étouffant un léger bâillement. Elle ne vit pas Ophélia dans son lit, cette dernière semblait observer quelque chose a loin. La marchande, intriguée s'approcha en silence de la prêtresse. Cette dernière sursautait alors qu'elle était proche d'elle.

« Pardon, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Bonjour Tressa.  
-Bonjour Phili. Alors comment tu te sens ?   
-Normale.   
-Tu crois que les garçons sont déjà réveillés ?   
-Il faut vérifier pour savoir.  
-Tu m'autorises à les réveiller avec mes sorts des vents ?  
-Tant qu'il n'attrape pas une quelconque maladie. »

Le sourire de Tressa s'agrandissait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'église sous le regard de son amie. Elle courrait dans le village qui peinait à s'éveiller. Elle arrivait rapidement à l’établissement, connaissant ses amis, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre la plus proche de la sortie. Et d'un sort devant, elle entrait en hurlant.

« Debout les fainéants ! »

Si Cyrus s'agitait. Le voleur de son côté venait de se poster derrière elle. Habitué à être toujours attentif, elle n'avait pas réussi à surprendre Thérion. 

« Tu n'es pas juste Thérion, je voulais vous réveiller. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et croqua nonchalamment dans sa pomme. L'érudit finit par se lever, donnant à ses cheveux un drôle d'aspect. Ses cheveux bruns semblaient vouloir défier la gravité. Hilare, la jeune fille se mit à rire. 

« Cessez tout bruit Thérion.  
-Tressa...  
-Quoi Tressa ? »

Il fit un signe de la tête vers la demoiselle pliée en deux. Il haussa un sourcil avant de remettre en place ses cheveux, mais aussi sa cape sur ses épaules en baillant. 

« Aucun signe de changement chez Ophélia.  
-Rien a signalé professeur Albright.   
-Dans ce cas, je resterai avec elle toute cette journée, profite de cette journée avec Thérion, Tressa.  
-Avec ce rabat-joie ? Non merci. Je saurai m'amuser seule. »

Thérion souleva un sourcil.

« Je sais m'amuser.  
-Prouve-le moi.  
-D'accord. »

Thérion prit la main de la marchande, laissant l'érudit seul et libre de retrouver la prêtresse. Tressa s'en inquiéta quelques instants avant de se retrouver sur la place centrale. Elle rit un peu avant de fixer le garçon.

« Tu es surprenant, très surprenant Thérion.  
-Tu n'as rien vu. »

Tressa intrigué suivait son ami. Il s’approchait d'un marchant silencieusement. Il sourit un peu avant de racle sa gorge. 

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais il me semble que vous avez une marchandise qui pourrait nous intéresser.  
-Comment ?   
-J'ai deviné que vous aviez quelque chose dans votre immense sac mon amie ici présente est elle-même marchande. Je suis sûre qu'elle saura vous proposer un bon prix.   
-Cette gamine ?  
-Vous serez étonné. »

Il laissait à la marchande la place, un peu gênée, elle regardait Thérion qui l'encourageait d'un geste. Ignorant ce qu'il voulait au fond. Elle devait tester. Elle n'avait rien à perdre après tout. Un peu de marchandage n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. 

« Laissez voir ce que vous avez trouvé... »

Le marchand hésitait quelques instants avant de lui tendre une belle broche en or fin surmonté d'une pierre bleue. Parfaite pour Ophélia. Elle posa un regard sur le garçon. Tressa ne le comprenait pas. Qu'est que ça pouvait dire. 

« Pourquoi ?  
-J'aurai pensé que tu saurais, tu semblais moins naïve que Cyrus. Me serais-je trompé ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?   
-Ce que tu as au fond de toi. Essaye d'y penser. C'est de ton âge après tout... »

Tressa grommelait un peu, elle voulait crier sur l'ancien voleur, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Où était-il passé ? Elle avait beau regarder partout. Elle ne le voyait nul part. La jeune fille devait donc réfléchir à ce qu'il avait au fond d'elle. Elle s'installa sur un des bancs de la place. De là, elle pouvait voir quelques enfants s'amuser avec la neige, des marchands négocier et des vielles femmes parler avec passion de choses qui la dépassait. Elle se gratta le menton. Qu'elle ratait ? Il en avait des bonnes Thérion. Depuis quand c'était lui le plus sage du groupe ? Lui qui avait un mal fou avec les filles en réalité, il n'avait rien à lui dire sur sa façon d'agir. Alors pourquoi ces mots la touchait. La jeune femme avait beau retourner ça dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait rien. Et impossible de demander ça Cyrus. L'érudit était nul en relations sociales. Il ne lui restait qu'à demander à autre personne... Léon ? Non, il ne la comprenait pas. Une fille... Ophélia ? Peut-être. Après tout, elle guidait les gens avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Décidée, elle se leva, remit son sac correctement sur ses épaules. 

Elle ne marchait guerre longtemps. L'église n'était jamais très loin. On pouvait voir son ombre planer au-dessus du village. Une ombre bienveillante dans laquelle on se sentait bien. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Tressa aimait l'ombre comme la lumière. 

Elle était née dans un village où le soleil était une composante quotidienne, alors voir autant de neige l’impressionnait toujours. Elle faillit glisser deux ou trois fois en chemin. Elle né'tait pas surprise de voir Ophélia et Cyrus dans le bâtiment. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était le monde priant les dieux. Jamais elle en avait vu autant. 

« Qu'est qui se passe ?  
-C'est ce que je me demandais Tressa.  
-Professeur Albright, vous m'avez fait peur !  
-Désolé, mais je suis comme toi, surpris de voir autant fidèles. Même si l'église semble construite pour ce nombre de fidèles, voire plus.   
-Tu crois que l'objet fait son effet ?  
-Si tôt ?   
-Peut-être...  
-Hum voilà une hypothèse à creuser... Et Thérion ?  
-Disparu. »

L'érudit lâcha un soupir. Il sortait rapidement de l'église sans un mot. Laissant tressa avec ces questions. Ophélia vint vers elle avec un petit sourire. Elle avait l'air si occupée que Tressa lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait entendre qu'elle soit seule. Ce qui laissait l'occasion à la jeune demoiselle de se concentrer sur son problème. Personne ne la dérangeait, pas même les murmures des prières qu'elle pouvait entendre. De temps en temps, elle levait ses yeux sur la flamme aveuglante. Espérant ainsi trouver sa réponse. Mais elle ne vint pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'est d'autres questions en elle. Elle grognait silencieusement. Tressa n'aimait pas savoir ce qui la perturbait comme ça. En plus Thérion savait, elle non. De quoi la rendre un peu plus en colère. Le voleur avait de l'expérience certes, mais pas avec les filles. Enfin, c'était ce qui semblait... Et si ses expériences avec les femmes l'avaient traumatisé ? Ça expliquerait son manque d'implication à être galant avec les demoiselles. Un peu comme Primerose, Thérion avait dû vendre son corps. Le rendant de plus en plus fermé. Peut-être... C'était horrible, rien que d'y penser...

Vint le soir, Ophélia épuisée s'installa à ses côtés. Un peu fatigué, mais heureuse. La voir si heureuse lui faisait plaisir. Elle adorait voir ce sourire. Tressa le voir encore de nombreuses fois. 

« Tu avais l'air songeuse tout ce temps... Quelque chose ne va pas ?   
-Oui, je me pose des questions...  
-Je suis là pour écouter ces dernières. Je tenterai d'y répondre.  
-Même si tu es au bout du rouleau.  
-J'ai toujours un peu d'énergie pour mes amis. »

Cette phrase était celle qui lui fallait, car elle se sentait soulagée de se défaire du poids qu'elle portait. Tressa ne savait pas vraiment si ces mots seraient les bons. Mais elle ne saurait pas plus sans ça. Sans se confier à quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre. 

« Merci, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu dises cela.  
-Je peux le constater dans tes yeux Tressa.   
-Je suis si lisible que ça ? »

Ophélia se mit à rire un peu, la marchande de son côté pouvait sentir ses joues se chauffer. Elle fixait son amie, cette dernière était toujours hilare. Elle grognait un peu. Elle n'était pas vraiment vexée que ses réactions fasse rire la prêtresse. Il était si rare que la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds se laisse à rire. Souvent très sérieuse, elle s'était souvent demandé ce que ça donnait une fois détendue. Tressa avait devant elle une partie de sa réponse. Elle était ravie de la voir comme ça. Même si c'était à ses dépens. Elle était si belle. Cette pensée était perturbante. Tressa secoua la tête. Elle soupira un peu.

« Je suis désolé...  
-Pourquoi ?   
-J'ai e encore des pensées étranges.  
-Comme celles qui te préoccupaient ?  
-Elles reviennent en force...  
-Pardon, raconte-moi...  
-Ophélia, je crois que je suis amoureuse... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment... Je viens de m'en rendre compte...  
-Tu n'as pas ta quête. Et moi, j'ai fini mon voyage. Alors oui, c'est le bon moment pour aimer. »

Tressa se mordit les lèvres, complètement gênées par la situation. Ophélia l'encourageait. Déjà lui avouer qu'elle aimait était un grand pas. Mais ce qu'elle lui demandait là était bien trop gros. Elle voulait fuir. Mais son corps ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Comme si ce dernier était immobilisé par une quelconque magie. 

« Tressa ? »

Ophélia s'inquiétait pour elle, la marchande respira à fond. Autant tout lui dire.

« C'est toi que j'aime, désolé. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns retrouvait l'usage de ses membres. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les gens, ni les cris derrière elle. La demoiselle s'arrêtait quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était au milieu d'un paysage enneigé où la foret et falaise se côtoyait. Si elle continuait à l'ouest, elle serait dans le village de H'annit. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses trois amis qui l'avaient suivi. Ils étaient à court de souffle. C'était étrange, même Thérion qui avait l'habitude de fuir à toutes jambes, se tenait à Cyrus. Alors que l'érudit soufflait bruyamment. Étonnée, la jeune fille les observait. Elle finit par rire discrètement. Elle ne devait pas fuir, ça ne servait à rien. 

« Désolé les amis. Dit-elle en riant.  
-Tu nous as fait peur. Dit Cyrus à bout de souffle.  
-J'ai cru ne pas pouvoir te rattraper. Disait Ophélia avec inquiétude.  
-Pourquoi ? S’interrogeait Tressa. »

La jeune prêtresse la regardait quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Thérion et Cyrus. 

« Vous pouvez nous laisser les garçons.  
-D'accord, vient Cyrus. »

L'érudit hochait la tête. La marchande se demandait vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre ex. Elle se jurait de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais prise au dépourvu, elle restait avec la demoiselle dont elle était amoureuse. Ophélia lui sourit avec gentillesse. 

« Désolé de t'avoir fait fuir. Je ne sais pas comment agir avec ça. Notre culte autorise l'amour. Il n'est pas rare que nos prêtres et prêtresses ont des familles. Ce qui compte, c'est de ne pas oublier nos dieux et respecter. De leur rendre hommage de temps en temps...  
-Je...  
-L'amour n'a pas de sexe, ni d'âges... »

Tressa ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Elle finissait par secouer la tête. Elle s'était pris la tête pour rien. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Bien qu'un couple de même sexe était rare. Elle n'en avait jamais vu.

« J'ai jamais vu de personne du même sexe ensemble...  
-Cyrus et Thérion sont ensemble pourtant. Bon, ils sont du genre discret, sauf quand tu les surprends en train de s'embrasser.   
-Quoi ?  
-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je suis sûr qu'ils le font en ce moment. Ils sont d'ailleurs adorables tous les deux...  
-Donc ça ne te choque pas.  
-Aucunement. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, et je veux bien être celle qui attire toute ton affection.   
-Tu m'aimes ?  
-Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore à quel point. Laisse-moi découvrir ce qu'est un amour exclusif...  
-D'accord, mais attends-toi à me voir souvent.  
-J'y compte bien. »

Tressa rit et serra contre elle la prêtresse. Les deux femmes riaient puis revenaient en ville, elles y croisèrent en effet Thérion et Cyrus qui s'éloignèrent de façon pas très discrète l'un de l'autre. Les joues rougies.

« Cet objet est bien utile quand même.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'ai ma chance de croiser l'amour de quelqu'un et des divinités.  
-Profiteuse. »

La marchande chahutait avec la prêtresse blonde. Les demoiselles s'amusaient de choses ordinaires, comme le vent, ou les bruits des discussion. Elles s'amusèrent jusqu'au soir, où eles dormirent dans la même chambre. Malheureusement dans des lits séparés. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Elles avaient pu penser à ce qui s'était passé. Oui, elles formaient une espèce de couple. Mais comment devaient-elles agir à présent ? Tressa lâcha un soupir. Elle se laisserait porter par la suite des événements. Elle serait aussi passionnante que de prendre sur le fait Thérion et Cyrus s'embrasser...

Les jours passaient, sans que beaucoup choses changent, les deux filles apprenaient à se connaître. Elles surprirent même les deux garçons dans une position un peu équivoque. Ils se hâtèrent de se séparer, puis de remettre leurs vêtements en place. Tressa en riait un peu.

« Les garçons, vous êtes pas discrets.  
-Si tu le dis...  
-Thérion toujours aussi glacial. Comment fait Cyrus pour te réchauffer.  
-Pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir... »

Tressa était tout de même curieuse. Elle fixait l'ancien voleur avec insistance. 

« Quelque chose me dit que tu finiras par découvrir ce qui réchauffe mon cœur...  
-Thérion, tu ne vas pas pervertir cette demoiselle.  
-Loin de moi cette idée Cyrus... Désolé.  
-Je te pardonne, mais la prochaine fois, je te répliquerais la chute de Jahan le brave.  
-Ah non pas ça.  
-Si ! »

En voyant Thérion effrayé, la marchande se mit à rire. Tous ces moments, ensemble, resteront dans sa mémoire. Pour longtemps. Elle prendrait plus de temps à revoir ses amis avec qui elle avait voyagé. Peut-être vivrait-elle d'autres choses passionnantes. Surtout qu'elle comprenait que les couples s'étaient fait malgré elle. Cyrus avait fini d’observer les effets de l'objet. Il quittait le village en tenant timidement la main de Thérion.

« N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir toutes les deux.  
-Comptez sur moi les filles ! »

Tressa et Ophélia s'aimaient, c'était le plus cadeau pour la marchande. Elle installait même une boutique dans le village. Elle y serait bien. Surtout, si elle pouvait voir sa petite amie. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait ce qui s'était passé. Elle posait le fameux objet dans un coin, elle le garderait précieusement. Jamais elle ne vendrait ce qui l'avait permis d'aimer Ophélia librement. Une cloche tinta, c'était un client était là. Elle laissa la chose disparaître en toute discrétion.


End file.
